A Collection Of Random Drabbles
by ThePearlRose
Summary: This is just something I did to let my writings see the light of day. So, read if you wish, though I don't think I uploaded it quite right...
1. Chapter 1: Drop

**A/N: These are in no particular order, and well, have no true purpose. I wrote these awhile ago in response to a challenge from…somewhere, so I could have something to do during our standardized testing we had. Also, this is my first time really ever uploading anything to this site, so if it is not up to par, that is why. So, here it is, and I hope you vaguely enjoy it.**

**#46: Drop**

It was a very, very long drop in his eyes, even to his slightly tipsy eyes. And, being only tipsy, he wasn't even drunk enough to be able to do this without thinking- and yet, a comfort as it would to be that mindlessly drunk, he couldn't afford to. Something in this hastily drawn plan could go horribly, horribly wrong. He nervously glided around the hotel balcony, putting on a (well, he hoped) fantastic drunken show for the various members of the Yotsuba company, and Misa's hastily invited modeling friends. They (as in everyone in the room) needed to believe that what he was about to do was indeed natural behavior for him, while intoxicated.

Jumping onto the balcony edge, he precariously perched himself up over 20 stories over the asphalt below. Fighting down his nerves, and trying to sustain the feelings of courage he was forcing himself to feel, he walked delicately along the edge, balancing quite well, to the delight of the crowd inside of the hotel room. He listened to the slurred babble of his peers, the hooted hollers of encouragement, and failed at using these sounds as a way of distraction. He leaned down, putting his hands on the too-small edge of the concrete wall he had been previously balancing on (it was smaller- the width of the concrete was smaller than when he had his feet on it, he knew it, it was shrinking-!) and pushing himself into a handstand to continue his little charade for his audience. The girls in the room screamed and one of the men yelled for someone to stop him as he walked along the edge using his hands.

As Touta Matsuda prepared to purposely let himself slip over the edge, an unbidden thought came to his mind- Did he really trust Ryuzaki to save him? Would Ryuzaki save him? Could Ryuzaki save him? Well, of course he could L- Ryuzaki was a genius, but…what if this great, brilliant detective, upholder of justice, thought that he, Matsuda, was a liability, too troublesome to deal with? What if he decided to make it seem like he had a working plan, make it seem like he actually wanted to help the young detective, but his true intentions were to just let either die by the hands of this new Kira, or by the ground down below? Well, everyone had been quietly saying that he was stupid, a nuisance, not truly adding anything worthwhile to the case- not even putting himself into this danger would further the case, he suddenly thought with a wave of remorse. Surely, the entire force wouldn't mind if he conveniently died- no, no, no! He mustn't think those thoughts- he probably had too much alcohol for thoughts like that to surface. _Ryuzaki is a good person_ he told himself. _He…he wouldn't let me down, wouldn't let me die. There would be no justice in it, right? It would just would make him a murderer himself…But, what if-_

Matsuda's eyes widened in fear as he (accidentally, to his immense surprise) he felt himself slipping off the edge, deaf to all the screams and cries of horror around him. And, strangely silent (he, and the world around him) he plummeted down, flying past the 20 stories through the black night, and the bright lights of the city, towards the unfeeling black asphalt below.

**A/N: Well, there's my first one. And the one I am most proud of. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, since I don't want people stumbling on, and wasting their time on a piece of-…well, you know what I mean. So, review if you wish. And if you're reading this, thank you for spending your time on this. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror

**A/N Well, here I am again. Putting up my second "chapter" (more like my second drabble) for this random collection. I hope you enjoy. **

**# 75: Mirror**

He never noticed his eyes gaining a dangerous, murderous red glint when he was plotting the downfall of his fellow task force members. He never saw how sometimes he would twist his usually handsome face into demonic expressions, causing uneasy glances from the few who saw them for even a brief second. He never noticed or saw how "Kira" (the name given to him by the fearing/adoring public) and his hands were at times stained with dark black ink, as deep and penetrating into his skin as the blood he shed every time he would sweep up a pen, and continue his highly controversial eradication of those he deemed as "wicked". (His main weapon, (along with his intelligence) was the Death Note, an idea as fearful as the name Kira had made for himself)

He never noticed his long, slow descent into the dark, nearly irreversible murky waters of madness. He never noticed how, the people he once loved (his father, his mother, his own sister-) were now viewed as merely objects, "privileged" people who were under his protection, only because he, Kira, he a God, was perfect. He, in all of his all-seeing and all-powerful "glory" never noticed the decaying morals that allowed him, in his mind, to manipulate, to deceive, and lead others to their deaths. (His victims growing larger, and larger per day- Misa Amane, Raye Penber, Kiyomi Takada, and Teru Mikami, to name a few.)

What Light Yagami needed the most, in his entire "perfect" world of peace, and order that he was so desperate to create, (if only to justify his murderous actions) was a mirror.

**A/N: Well, there it is. My second drabble. If you are reading this, thank you for going through the entire thing. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and any way to improve my work is also greatly appreciated. **


End file.
